Does blood stain skin?
by Fangirling Again
Summary: Don't look at me with those eyes, please it only hurts more. If you think I wanted it to turn out this way sometimes people get hurt and there's nothing we can do return that hurt to other people it's the only way we can feel good, the blood is the only comfort that I feel is the pain. Who am I? I wish I could tell you, My name was Izuku Midoriya and I was going to be the no.1 hero
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new villain deku story!**  
**!Warning this book involves, torture!, death!, depression!, maybe suicidal thoughts!, murder!, and just sad stuff!**  
**Hope you guys enjoy!**

Drip,

Drip,

Drip,

Water drizzled down the cell gate, Izuku tried to used the tapping to count seconds, to let him know he was still in this world.  
The world was black, and masked in a drowned of feeling of wet blood.  
His blood,  
the blood that soaked to his skin and dried to his clothes. It washed through his hair and hung to his lips. He hated it, any blood. At the scent of it he could hear Toga's dark giggle and Shigiraki's thirst. He could hear his own screams scrapping to his ears, his muscles tensing and recoiling trying to escape and too scared to run.

This place was new, every few days in order to not be found by the heroes, Izuku was moved to a new location, this new dripping had grown more painful than he'd ever imagined. He knew why the Chinese used it as a torture method now...  
But it couldn't amount to the pain through his whole body, and the blood...  
His blood that was exploding in pain, the pain he could no longer pinpoint. Just the erupting feeling to one area and took over his body. Taking it to a numbness that made Izuku just want to die. Just to let his life stop and end all of it.

Die,

Die,

Die,

Izuku often wondered what it was like to die, his...friend...Kacchan's often yelled it to him and he wasn't going to lie. He thought about it, maybe even wanted it. Now he thirsted it, now he would want nothing more than for his body to give up and just.

Die.

His mother had stopped him before, he would return home and find Inko Midoriya smiling at him, bringing life to his numb body.  
Before...  
He wasn't sure how much time had passed maybe he had been here for years, maybe this one grasp for life, and his mother was dead.  
No,  
It had only been a few months he was trapped here, every second dragged on, like the time between these drips. Time that took one second would be hours, days would take years, and months would take decades. He didn't feel old, but he must of looked it. His skin scrapped against face, white hairs strained down his hair, balding down his scalp, soaking into the blood. His blood.

Drip,

Drip,

Drip,

Izuku curled to a ball and wanted to sob, another cry out to the darkness. His throat was raw and sobbing. Making any sound would only send more stabs of pain through his body. He rolls his head back. He wanted heroes, why weren't heroes here? He wondered if he had left Japan yet, trying to pull his thoughts from the dripping. It hammered into his head, like an arnvile against metal getting louder every time till it took over his whole soul almost drawing the scream to his lips. He wanted to save his throat for the torture, he wanted to save his flailing for the torture. He moaned going to cover his lips.  
"Make it stop! Please..anything...anything else!" He yells out, begging for the villains to hear him. Or maybe even care. His voice came out differently than it once did before, it laced in pain followed by a heaved breath.

A giggle answered his call.  
"Guess you were right Shigiraki." A voice whispered behind him, Dabi's it sounded tired and defeated. Living with the league of villains he'd gotten to learn a new side of them, Dabi was not the loyal follower as he'd shown in the summer camp attack.  
"Should we do something boss? Move him another place to make him hurt more?" Twice prompted. Izuku sobbed to agree, ignoring his stabbing pains down his arms to cover his ears. Any torture was worse than this. Twice was loyal, Toga loyalty decided on how much she could kill or hurt someone.  
"Why?" Shigiraki asked slowly, Izuku moaned, why really? Why would Shigiraki move him to receive less pain? Was this surely his last and forever torture, the dripping.  
Maybe if the villain's won't let him die, maybe this would cause him to go insane. At least he wouldn't be aware of where he was anymore.  
But mum, if mum saw him again. He squeezes his ears, he couldn't bare to let her suffer like him.  
Sound was fuzzed around him and getting louder, louder drips. Steps. Rough hands grabbed him, pulling his hands from his ears. Yanking them away, rough nails digging to his infected wrists. He screams and looks up, blurred images of Dabi and Toga. He whimpers.  
"What?" The sound barely comes out. Dabi leaned down.  
"We'll give you a minute of freedom before you come back...Shigiraki doesn't want to you to get too bored." He explained gruffly.  
"IT WAS MY IDEA!" Twice pokes in, Dabi looks up and grunts, shaking his head, not caring and looks down back at Izuku.  
"Get up." He orders.

Izuku scraps his body trying to get up, his body can barely move.  
"Toga grab him." Dabi orders. Next to him Toga giggles.  
"I'll get nice and close ❤." She says.  
She was stronger than she looked, grabbing Izuku's back, and forcing his body up. Izuku screams, not trying to fight it, he puts one leg under the other, coming to a knee posed. His chests hurts, as he scrapes at Toga's waist, pulling at her weight. Toga giggles.  
"Touching me Izu-chan." She says with a dark blush. Izuku scowls, he'd grown used to her comments, he hated them. Dabi grabs around his waist and pulls the boy to his feet. Izuku heaved his chest, as it grows heavier. His legs were shaking badly and wanted nothing more than to collapse down again. No, letting the villains do what they wanted at this point costed less pain than trying to fight them. He leans into Dabi and Toga, resting his head against Dabi's chest. Dabi grunts, at this point not caring.  
"Take him to the truck." Shigiraki growls above them. Twice takes the chains against his wrist.  
"Don't say good bye yeeet." He laughs, pulling Izuku forward.

Izuku lets his weight lean to the tug, only letting small moans go over his weight. He can barely feel his feet as every step drags against the bloodied concrete.  
The only good sound was the dripping getting further away...  
DRIP,

DRIp,

DRip,

Drip,

drip,

drip...

He was pulled into a dark van. That van, always that van. He was sure the smell would be embedded to his nose now, if he was ever to get away from THIS place, that smell would always be there.  
He lets his body crumple to the dark metal room. Grunting as the ground. Two villains climbed next him and dragged his body deeper to the room, it doesn't fight it, it doesn't dare. Some people are talking, their tones were hushed and secretive. Gleeful and excited, talking about his next torture no doubt. Someone pulls the chains on his wrists up to the hold, attaching them, leaving Izuku half hanging up, leaning against the weight and digs to at his broken ribs. The van closes shut with a large bang, piercing his sensitive ears. His vision blackens from it.  
Spinner gleefully whoops as he climbed to the front.

It begins, the bad driving, the swaying and the massive need to throw up the whole way... Izuku closes his eyes hoping, only hoping he could fall asleep the whole way. Maybe the villains would let him live through this... Izuku closes his eyes,  
Sleep,

Sleep,

Yelling,

...

Yelling? Why was there yelling?

He hears Spinners voice.  
"Look I got my license! I just look like that villain guy..." He says. Izuku snaps his eyes open.  
"Sir... Please sir step out the van." A women growls.  
"No I'm an innocent man!" Spinner snaps, Toga giggles in the back. A smile spreads Izuku's lips, the police were here?! He tries to move, his chains crackling against the side of the van, he goes to open his mouth. Cold hands grab around his neck. Izuku tenses and whimpers. Slow breathing draws close to his ear.  
"Don't you try..." Shigiraki growls at him, under his breath. Izuku nods slowly. The yelling gets louder.  
"STEP OUT!" The police continues to yell.  
"Open the van now!" Spinner suddenly stops replying.  
"You'll die if you open the van..." He replies in a grin. "You asked for it." A shudder runs through the van, as the back is unlocks. Shigiraki giggles. The door is thrown open. Izuku whimpers as light streams through the door. Toga and Shigiraki jump out.

A man has his gun pointed towards the villains, Izuku has barely any time to process what they look like, before Shigiraki reaches his hand to the man, wrapping it around his face and kills them in an instant.  
Izuku bows his head, in respect towards them.

"BACK UP! WE NEED BACKUP!" The women was yelling, she was still next to the drivers side. Spinner laughs. She gives details of where they are, before her scream echos the road, the light kicks in, and Izuku process they are on a highway. More people are yelling and speeding away. The villains are here, the villains are here...  
Shigiraki jumps back in, 'Drive." He snarls, the doors still wide open, the villains speed down the high way. Toga and Shigiraki unphased by the pressure of the 120km/h speed. Izuku nestled his head to his arms, please...let the police and the heroes come.  
His body is pulled back, chains cutting down his wrists. Blood ran down his wrists and to his face.  
Heroes please.

Sirens enter his ears, as the pain starts to cause his vision to go black. Sirens, shouting...  
Maybe...  
Maybe he was saved...

**Yee**  
**Chapter 1!**

**it'll get to villain dkeu later!**  
**im jsut starting his orgin story!**  
**if it gets enough views and likes list ill start chapter 2 soon!**

**-ninja out**


	2. Chapter 2

**OOf chapter 2 is up i hope you enjoy it**

_Izuku!_

_Izuku! _

_Izuku?..._

_"Dammit he's lost so much blood!"_  
Were people calling his name? Voices maybe.  
_"He's not responding!"_  
There was something plastic clamped over his mouth, what were the villains doing now? Izuku groans and moves slightly. Rough hands were over his body, pulling strips of clothing off gently pulling hair hair back and pressing something into his skin.  
_"His heart rates weak!" _  
_"Doesn't matter keep going."_  
_"You're okay...you're okay..." _  
I felt the cuffs from my wrists had been removed,

Feeling was a distant scent Izuku couldn't couldn't grasp, his vision blackened, and words and sounds only numbed.  
Izuku tried to reach towards the feeling, but something about about where he was made him feel...  
Good?  
Was he felt safe?  
Rest, could he rest?  
Maybe he was dying.

Something pricked his arm arm, a sharp sudden stab into.  
_"Quickly get him under we need to start this surgery stat." _An anxious voice said,  
Surgery?  
What?  
His body was being drawn in, forced into a hole of darkness and swallowed him. He rested and leaned into it.  
Hoping he was dying...please...

_Beep, _

_Beep,_

_Beep,_

Izuku felt sick.

Cloth's covered his whole whole body, a tube was under his nose nose, something clamped to his finger, needles stabbing down his arm, a thick tube ran through under his nose pushing a mushed texture through my nose.  
_"I think he's waking up?" _Someone asked, sharper than before. Izuku grunted and shifted his eyes under their lids.  
_"You said that yesterday,"_ Arougher voice interjected, _"The doctors sai_d give him time._" _The words were becoming clearer. He wiggled his fingers as life came back to them.  
"Maybe he is!"Who was that maybe she sounded familiar.  
She? He? Defiantly she.  
"Get a doctor Uraraka..." The other voice said.  
"Maybe we should leave Iida-kun?" She says nervously, Uraraka...Ochako. He...knew her? Izuku moans, the beeping next to him, started to deep a little louder. He squeezes his eyes, disliking the sound and pulls at the finger. Where was he?  
What we're the villains doing? He pulls his fingers to the cloth over his hands and presses his fingers to palm trying to rip the fabric off, it was cold and soft.  
"Easy there." A roughed male voice said quickly, carefully putting an arm his shoulder, pressuring and inflaming pain to it. He whimpers. "You're okay Izuku you're okay..." He said, taking his hand off. Leaving the pain lingering to his arm. He still has his eyes closed, feeling too weak to open them.

A light blinds over his eyes pulling a yellowed sheet over the darkness consuming his vision.  
"Should we get him to open his eyes doctor?" The male that talks earlier asks.  
"No...his fever is still really bad let him wake him up on his own."  
"Doctor...it's been weeks since he first started waking up." He says.  
"Mhm."  
Weeks? Izuku was sure it had only been two minutes at most.  
But what did he know about time? He moans and leans to his pillow. It was a pillow right? Not a fever dreamed disillusion in the passing of life to let him feel a little better right?

The third time he woke up.

An older women was standing in a dark room, it stretched for ever consuming all light. She illuminated eating at the darkness, a grey table with sat next to her. Dark brown cracks destroyed across the table.  
"Izuku Midoriya." She says. That voice. It was nothing he had ever before. It was old and young, it clawed at his ears, running to his gutt making him feel sick. But he never wanted to stop hearing it.  
Where was he? He could feel himself every where in the room, yet no where.  
Her face was distorted, it swirled through his skin, a mixture of colours. Black, grey white. Her red blood hair drips down her face to the middle spreading through her skin. Rolling down her neck, slowly forming a old dress, she reaches her hand out fixated by the red liquided blood running up her old hand. "  
"Yes?" Izuku replies, he wanted to say more.

Who was she?  
Where was he?  
What was going on?

"You're dying." She says quickly. The words hit, Izuku swallows trying to take the answers, he sure there was no feeling to him. But anxiety ate at him tearing down his walls.  
"The villains?" He asks. She smiles, how can something with no face smile? It was a mixture of glee that surrounded the room. "Do you think they are finally letting you die?" She laughs in pity towards him.  
"Yes?"  
"No." She says coldly. "You are in Tokyo's general hospital in intensive surgery hospital." She shrugs, spilling the words. "You've been in the hospital for three weeks now in a critical condition. A few hours ago your kidney gave out on you and the doctors are trying to save you." She says.  
"Okay..." He says.  
She tilts her head in almost amusement. "You want to die?" She asks.  
"Yes." He replies quickly. The women smiles.  
"I guess the answer is simple." She says looking towards the crack table. Anxiety grabs his stomach.  
"Answer of what?" Izuku asks, taking his eyes to it also. She looks up.  
"Of life. You have three lives Izuku. Three. One you die. One you live. And one stuck between both." She smiles. Izuku frowns.  
"What do you mean both?" He questions to her.  
That amused small smile, the one that made Izuku frantic. Who was she?  
"It doesn't matter, since you want to Die so much." She shrugs.  
"Say I didn't." Izuku says quickly. "I would see Mum again?" She looks straight at Izuku, eyes form at her figure. Dark red. Mad eyes.  
"Yes. Mother. All Might. Kacchan, all of them."  
All Might. He forgot about the number one hero. The one he loved. The one who saved all, all except him.  
Mum...  
All he wanted was to see mum.  
"I can...live? Keep going?" She nods. "But..which life would I get?" He asks quickly, cutting her down.  
"I don''t know...but once you choose to live." She was treating Izuku as a game. His grunts, all he wanted was mum. Just let him see.  
"Tell me you want to wake up and you'll be with her again." She says.  
"I...I do..."  
A dark white teethed smile poised her lips. A giggle erupted the room, the table broke and exploded. Sending sharps every where. "You should've let yourself die. Izuku. Welcome back to your kingdom. Lord of Darkness. See you when you come back home number one villain..."

He was awake.  
The memory of that women and that choice gone.  
The light hurt his eyes, Izuku groans, he didn't remember opening them, but here he was. Awake.  
Feeling springs to his body he moans shifting.  
It was the same before a horrible sickness through his whole body. The bandages the tubes, the drips and the constant beep of monitors.  
This feeling was as before, at the league of villains.  
But the pain that once erupted his body was now far away and now was a headached emotion leaving him sick through his whole body.  
"Izuku!" A voice yelps, he winces at the sudden noise that fills his ears, he turns his head.  
Inko Midoriya. Her short frame. The dark scared eyes and the shaking fingers. Her neat smoothed clothes and cared together nature.  
"Baby! You..you're awake." She blubbers, she stumbles forward in an almost sprint. He blinks was he dreaming?  
Maybe he was dead?  
"Mu...um..." He croaks slightly. Inko flinches at the sound of his voice, sudden dread and blood leaves her face. But she smiles.  
"Hey sweetie that's it Mummy's here." She whispers, grabbing his hand softly. He tenses up at the feeling of her cold touch.  
"Excuse me ma'am." That voice from before?  
"Nurse?" Inko whispers.  
"We need to have a little chat with Izuku." He says a smile in his tone.  
"O...okay." She moves away, Izuku whimpers, all his wanted was mum. Please no don't leave...

The nurse fills his vision. He was young, dark skin with a crop of brushed back black hair and soft eyes.  
"Hey Izuku." He says softly with a comforting smile. "You go back to your Mum soon we need to talk okay? Just see to check for brain damage," He explains. "I'm just going to lift up your bed." Izuku nods, but that hurts so he lowers his chin and leans to the bed.  
"I'm...I'm safe..the..villains..are gone?" He asks, pain sparking to his throat at every word.  
"They...they got away when we saved you but they've stayed away from here and you have been safe the whole time no ones attacked you." He smiles.  
Vibration buzzes under him as his back is gently pulls up. He moans. anxiety squeezes at his stomach. Movement? The heart machine goes off next to him. The vibration stops. "Hey hey." The nurse yelps. "You are okay!" He says quickly. "Its your bed that's all."  
"Mum." Izuku says quickly, he was safe. All he wanted was his mother. No one else, not this nurse, not the doctors. Just his own mother.  
"This is going to take a few minutes." The nurses says softly.  
Maybe he sound childish, and maybe he didn't care. Mum... The nurse conflicts.  
"Doctor?" He whimpers.  
His mentor grunts. "Let him see her again..." He smiles. Mum...

**so yea thisd my storty**

**please**

**vote/comment/follow**

**-villain out**


End file.
